The School's Rules
by WritingGirl92
Summary: Emmett gets in some serious trouble at school in 1949. Contains disciplinary spanking. If you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

1949

I keep my head lowered as I hear the wooden paddle being lifted off of the nail it hung on in the principals office. Thomas Deck is in the office now, waiting for the principal, Mr. Becker, to bust his tail with that damned paddle. Three whacks are heard as the wood connects to the seat of Deck's jeans, followed by Deck's slight sob.

"My parents are going to kill me." The redheaded boy next to me, Franklin Caller, says in a panicked whisper so the secretary doesn't hear us. "My Pa is a strict man."

I hold back a laugh. Like he has something to worry about. His father may be strict, but his father is not a vampire coven leader whose family stability relied on keeping that small tidbit of information from the citizens he cured. And once Principal Becker goes to beat my ass, that paddle with shatter and I won't have a single wound on me. There's no way Carlisle can cover _that_ up.

"Caller, I'm the son of the towns best doctor. My father has a reputation to uphold. When he finds out I got in trouble at school, he's going to be pissed." I tell him instead of the whole 'vampire coven leader' thing. Franklin nods vigorously, but doesn't respond.

Mr. Becker, opens the door and sends Deck out. His face is red and he keeps his eyes hidden from me and Franklin.

"Caller." Mr. Becker points to Franklin and waves him in. Caller rubs his hands on his jeans and gives me a worried look before standing and heading to his punishment. Mr. Becker locks his eye contact on me as he shut the door. The process is repeated again.

I sigh and cover my face with my hands. If I were human, my palms would be sweaty like Caller's. I have to get out of this. Carlisle will kill me if Mr. Becker breaks that paddle across my ass.

I look up at the secretary. She may try to help me, but there's no way she can talk Mr. Becker on letting me slide on this punishment. He's been wanting to get one of us Cullen's in his office since we moved here. He has this theory that we Cullen students have a feeling of entitlement because of Carlisle's high position at the local hospital. According to Edward, whenever we were within his sight, Mr. Becker watches us, waiting for us to mess up so he can "knock us down a notch or two".

Well, he's got me now.

**So, if you've read Stuck Together, you heard a little bit about this story. I just ran with the idea and here's the product of it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope next time you make wiser choices, Caller." Mr. Becker says as he pushes hi office door open. Franklin leaves the room with one hand rubbing his teary eyes and the other rubbing his ass. Mr. Becker points to me. "Cullen."

I sigh as I stand and make my way to the office. My mind runs wild with ideas of how I can get out of this. I don't have much time.

"You can have a seat right there." Mr. Becker says and gives a curt nod to the wooden chair in front of his desk. I sigh and sink down in it. Mr. Becker steps out of the doorway so the door can shut, and stands behind me for a few seconds. I close my eyes, but I know he's smirking at me. If he only knew how horrible of a situation he really has me in. "So, Cullen, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I rack my brain for an answer that can lead for an out for me as he makes his way to his big desk chair.

"I wasn't involved in Caller and Deck's prank, sir." I lie quickly.

"Oh really?" Becker scoffs. "From what I hear, you were the brains of the operation."

I shake my head no, even though it's true. I did talk Caller and Deck into going through with the prank, and I had to instruct the dimwits through the whole thing.

Franklin, Thomas and I sit next to each other in the back row of our classroom. We're usually pretty good students, or at least mediocre. The boy who sits on front of Thomas, a scrawny little ass named Jonathan, does nothing but nitpick at everyone else. Jonathan's father was running to be the town mayor, but some dirty family secrets got out and ruined his chance of winning. His family had a decent amount of money, but all of it was spent in attempt to cover up these secrets. Jonathan still thinks he's above everyone else, though.

Earlier in the day, before school started, Jonathan was picking on a boy who came to school in a pair of pants that have obviously been ripped and sewn multiple times before. When class started, Caller pointed out that instead of a belt, Jonathan had a piece of twine holding his pants up. His pair of trousers were a few sizes too big, which meant his mother most likely bought the clothing second-hand instead of brand new. I told Caller and Deck that it would be funny if someone cut the twine so Jonathan's pants would hit his ankles when he stood up. Caller had a pocket knife and Deck was right behind Jonathan, and I talked them into going through with it. It took a while to cut through because we didn't want to tug so much on it that it alerted Jonathan of what we were doing, but we finished it just in time. The teacher asked Jonathan to come to the front of the class to solve a problem on the chalk board, and as soon as he climbed out of his desk, his pants dropped to the ground. Everyone was laughing, even the teacher chuckled some. It was some sweet justice for the little prick.

After the teacher had her little laugh, she became serious again as Jonathan discovered that the twine had been cut. Some jerk that sat a few seats away from me ratted us out and told her that it was Caller's knife, my idea and Deck was the one who went through with it.

"I may have given the idea, but can I really be held responsible because they decided to do it?" I ask. Becker scowls at me.

"Your friends both told the same story, Cullen. They both said you were pushing them to do it and that you even gave them tips on how to cut the twine without disrupting Jonathan."

"But I didn't actually cut it myself. I can't be held responsible for an idea that I didn't go through with."

Mr. Becker's harsh eyes look like someone set them aflame. He jumps out of his seat and rounds the desk until he's standing so close to me that my knees touch his legs.

"You are responsible for your part, Cullen! Who do you think you are to embarrass a fellow student? It was your harebrained idea, so you're the most responsible out of the three of you!" He yells. I lean back, not because I'm intimidated by him, but because he spits when he talks. "What will you parents say when they hear about your behavior? I'm sure they'll be embarrassed because of you!"

He continues on about how big of an embarrassment I must be and how horrible I am. I tune out his voice and try to think of a way to get out of this.

"Stand up Cullen and put your hands on the desk." He tells me

"Mr. Becker, I really don't think it's in any of our best interests to do that." I say. His face turns red.

"And why not, Cullen?"

I open my mouth to respond, but hesitate as my mind runs wild trying to come up with a reason.

**Hey guys, sorry about the first version of this chapter. I didn't realize that the spacing was all messed up. Hopefully this chapter is formatted correctly.**

**Anyways, any ideas of how Emmett's going to get himself out of this?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Because my father will sue the school if you do this." I say with unease.

"Sue the school?" Becker scoffs. "For what? Disciplining his wayward child?"

"My father doesn't believe in letting other people hit his children, Mr. Becker."

"So your father doesn't believe in giving a few deserved smacks?"

"He does, but unfortunately, he likes to do the smacking himself." I mumble. Becker rolls his eyes and snatches up the paddle.

"Get up here, Cullen."

"Carlisle is going to be very upset, Mr. Becker. He is very well known and respected in this town." I add on quickly, grasping at every tiny chance that I may get out of this. "It sure would be a shame if he spread a bad word about your school."

"Cullen." He grumbles, but I can see he's starting to doubt himself. I go in for the kill.

"It'd be a real shame if the best doctor in town was, you known, preoccupied if you or your family needed medical attention."

He clenches his teeth and sets the paddle on the desk. He eyes me like I'm a complete disgust to him, and I try not to smirk back. I've got him now.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kally sent me down to ask for a few extra copies of our literature text book." The familiar, and usually annoying, voice of my brother speaks from the other room.

"Let me check in the back room and I'll see if we have any left." The secretary responds.

"Thank you, ma'am." He says like his usual kiss ass self. The sound of his footsteps come closer to the principal's door, and stops right by the wall. He must be looking at the bulletin board there.

Becker smirks at me and tells me to stay put. He flings open his office door, then slams it shut before he starts interrogating Edward.

"Edward Cullen, tell me, who is the disciplinarian in your home?"

"The majority of the time my father fills that roll, sir. Every now and again my mother takes on the task." Edward says politely. "Why do you ask?"

"How are you Cullen boys punished?"

"Mr. Becker, I don't understand your intent with these-"

"Just answer my question, Cullen!" Becker scolds firmly.

"Yes sir. We get our hides tanned if we misbehave."

"What does your father think of our schools punishment policy?"

"Am I in trouble, Mr. Becker?" Edward asks innocently even though he must know that I'm the one in trouble from reading our minds. I gotta hand it to him, the kid is a good actor.

"No, but you will be if you don't answer my question!"

"My father is not fond of the school's paddling policy. He doesn't like strangers busting his kids." Edward says perfectly. I let out a sigh, happy that he went along with my story. "But he takes care of the unwanted behavior at home. Dad doesn't let us step out of line."

I hold back a groan. I know his last two sentences were jabs at me.

_I know I'm going to get my ass beat. You don't have to bring it up!_ I snap at him mentally.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Becker?"

"Are you going home for lunch, Cullen?"

"Yes sir."

"When you get home, tell your mother that Emmett is in trouble, and that we need her at the school."

"Will do, sir."

Becker reenters the office with a sly smile.

"Can't I go home for lunch, Mr. Becker?" I ask. He eyes me suspiciously.

"You can stay right here, Cullen."

I groan, but immediately regret it when I see Becker's angry glare.

Looks like I'll be spending lunch with this lovely fellow.


	4. Chapter 4

I twirl my thumbs as I wait for Edward to return with Esme. I know they're most likely biding time because they have to move at a human pace instead of running here. And we need to keep up the appearance of a normal family, of course. But I sure do wish they would hurry up.

Finally I can hear the two of them talking, and from the sound of it, Esme is pissed.

"What would posses him to do something this ridiculous? He knows better! I swear, when Carlisle finds out about this-"

I drop my head and try to stop listening. I really don't want to think about when Carlisle hears about my little prank.

"He thought his last whooping was bad. He has no idea what he's in for now." Edward says smugly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Edward Anthony. There is no need for you to be so happy about your brother's punishment."

He apologizes halfheartedly and they're both quiet as he shows her to the principals office. Esme identifies herself to the secretary and is quickly sent in.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you so much for coming in!" Mr. Becker says, his whole tune changing once she walks in. I glance up at her and bite my lip nervously.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Becker?" She asks. I sigh. Straight to business.

Becker explains everything that happened and he makes sure to emphasize the fact that I encouraged and coached Deck and Caller through the entire prank. The "immense embarrassment" and "loss of dignity" that Jonathan has to deal with now is also exaggerated. I wanted to point out that he was a little shit who deserved to be embarrassed, but from the look on Esme's face I can tell that she's been pushed to the point that she would whoop me herself, and the last thing I need is her telling me to bend over so she can tan my hide.

"I think it's clear what the problem is, Mrs. Cullen." He tells her at the end of his speech.

"It is quite clear." She says, giving me a stern look. I advert my eyes and sink down lower in my seat.

"It has also been brought to my attention that your family does not believe in corporal punishment." He adds on. Esme quickly shakes her head.

"You've misunderstood. Emmett will most definitely be getting his rear end lit up once his father comes home. What we don't believe in is others disciplining our children in a physical way." She explains.

"I see, Mrs. Cullen." Becker says and shoots me a glare. Esme catches it and raises her brow at him. He coughs to try to cover it up, but she knows what he did. "Well, that was the issue I had hoped to resolve in bring you to the school. Emmett must still be punished by the school for what he did today. What would you deem as a reasonable consequence for his actions?"

"Whatever you find is appropriate, as long as it does not include anyone spanking my child." She tells him.

"Do you have any suggestions on what that should be?"

"Have him beat out erasers, run laps around the school's perimeter, write a paper about what he did wrong, have him clean up the school, hold him after class." She listed. "I am not against the school punishing my children; I'm against the school using physically punishment on my children."

"That's completely understandable, Mrs. Cullen." He says with a sympathetic nod. I roll my eyes. He couldn't wait to bust my ass earlier, but now he completely understands why Esme doesn't want him to do so. "The school's policy for such behavior is three strokes, but because of the situation, three laps around the school will do."

"That will work." Esme nods.

"Outside, Emmett." Becker tells me. Funny how I have a first name now that Esme is here.

I push myself to my feet and Esme does the same. We let Becker get ahead of us. Esme rests her hand on my arm. The gentle touch doesn't match the angry look on her face.

"Make it believable." She tells me. I nod.

"Sure thing."

When we get outside, Becker points to the line of pine trees to the right of the school.

"Follow that until you reach the fence, run the length of that, and when the fence ends come back up this way and back here. Three times." Becker says. I nod yes, take another glance at Esme and start the laps.

If I we're human running around the school would be a better punishment, this is one of the biggest schools around, but it's a breeze for me. Acting like I'm tired and out of breath is the biggest challenge. I play it up some so Becker feels that I'm really paying for my actions. He and Esme talk about how this can be used for a punishment for all of us Cullen kids, but she assures him that he will not be seeing any of us in his office again. She tells him again that I'll be getting my butt warmed once Carlisle comes home.

"That makes three." I say, huffing and puffing as I come to a stop in front of them after the third lap. Becker nods in approval.

"Then get back to class." He tells me.

"Can I have a minute with him before he heads back?" Esme asks. Becker agrees instantly and slowly heads back to the school. He enters to building, but I can see him watching us from the window.

"I cannot believe you would do something like this, Emmett." She scolds. "Carlisle will not be happy when he hears what you've done."

"Esme, please! Can't we just let this slide?" I plead with the biggest eyes I can muster, a little trick I learned from watching Edward weasel his way out of trouble. She shakes her head.

"Do you realize what a risk you put our family in? This will not 'just slide'!" She tells me firmly, but quietly. I sigh. "When school is out, you better come straight home. You can tell Carlisle what you've done when he's off of work."

"Mom, please!" I beg to the best of my ability. She shakes her head again. "He'll whoop me!"

"That is something that you have earned yourself, Emmett Cullen. Now get back to class." She tells me and swats my backside. I sigh and do as she said. When I enter the building, Becker is right there smirking at me.

"Get to class, Cullen."

"Yes sir." I mumble.

OoOoO

Carlisle's car pulls in the drive and I duck my head. I'm banished to our sitting room, which took over the purpose of Carlisle's study. His and Esme's room in this house is big enough for him to put his desk in there, but he chose not to drag us in there for our whoopings. I'm thankful for that, because I've only been in his and Esme's room a handful of times, and it's just weird to be in there. Carlisle and Esme keep their space to themselves. So instead, we get sent here. To anyone who was looking in through the archway, it would seem like a nice little room. A fancy couch sits against the wall, two matching chairs with pillows arranged neatly on them. It all seems pretty nice. But when you're on the couch looking out, you know you're in deep shit here. The strap hangs on the wall to the right, and in the left corner is a simple wooden chair. Neither of these two items something that I want to deal with.

"Hello, my love." Carlisle says as he enters the house. He sounds like he's in a good mood. Just like in the principals office, Esme waists no time.

"Hello, Carlisle. There's an issue that needs attending to this afternoon." She tells him.

"Is there?"

"Yes. Emmett has pulled another prank."

"What did he get himself into now?" Carlisle asks with a chuckle. "Let me guess. He pulled something over on Edward, didn't he?"

"No. It's much more serious."

"More serious? Did they get into a fight?"

"It's not between Edward and Emmett. Emmett pulled a prank on one of his classmates at school and was sent to the principal's office. He was going to be paddled, but luckily he was able to talk his way out of it. Edward came home during lunch and told me the principal wanted me down at the school to discuss Emmett's behavior."

Carlisle's quiet for a few seconds, then sighs.

"He was sent to be paddled?"

"Yes."

"I see the issue." He mumbles. "Where is he?"

"In the sitting room."

"And the others?"

"They have just left for a hunt."

Carlisle sighs again and I can hear his steps coming closer. I keep my eyes down, not wanting to see the disappointment that I know will be shown in his own eyes. The sound of his shoes against the hardwood floor stops and I know he's in the archway.

"Emmett." He says. I lift my head just enough to see him leaning against the arch. "What happened, son?"

"I screw up." I admit and drop my head again. A pang of guilt shoots through my stomach. He was so happy when he came home, and now I ruined it. "I'm sorry, Dad."

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What in the world were you thinking? You know out safety depends on us avoiding such attention! What were you planning on doing if your principal didn't buy your story? That would be enough to get the Volturi after us!" Carlisle lectures as he paces in front of me. "You have been part of this life long enough to know better than to get noticed like that!"

He goes on and on about how irresponsible I was and how much danger I put the family in and blah blah blah. He's not telling me anything I don't know or wasn't expecting him to say. I keep my eyes on the ground and my mind wonders away from Carlisle's speech.

After he came home, I had to tell him what happened. It would have been nice if Esme would have told him, that way I didn't have to see the disappointment on his face as my story unfolds. That disappointment quickly changed to frustration once I told him everything. He didn't hesitate in starting his lecture or showing how angry he is in me.

"Emmett!" He snaps at me. I quickly look up to see an angry scowl on his face. "What did I just say?"

"That I've been part of this life long enough to know what attention to avoid." I say. He shakes his head.

"Stand up. Your getting you tail busted for not listening."

I groan, but do as I'm told. I didn't think I zoned out for that long. Carlisle grabs my arm and starts with a hard, burning smack in the middle of my ass. I yelp, but quickly cut it short. I've never been one to make a big scene over a punishment, but as he continues to land each smack as hard as the first, I find it challenging to stay quiet.

"When I'm speaking to you, you listen!" He tells me.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" I say quickly, hoping he'll set me back down. I clench my jaw to deal with the pain.

"Your juvenile behavior got you into this position, so it would be wise for you to change your attitude." He advices and lands one more smack. I can't help but whimper. "Sit back down and pay attention."

"Yes sir." I mumble and slowly sit down, wincing as do. I pay attention now. Carlisle's not taking any of my shit today.

He continues his lecture, but now adds in how immature I was to ignore him. This time, instead of looking at the ground, I keep my eyes glued on Carlisle and stay focused so I don't let my mind drift away again. The last thing I need to do is make him even more angry.

"Repeat what I just told you." He demands.

"You asked what story could we possibly come up with to explain the board shattering against me." I tell him. He nods and his expression softens ever so slightly.

"And do you have any idea what story could explain that?"

"No sir."

"Do you realize the risk you put our family in?"

I nod.

"This will not happen again, will it?" Carlisle asks as he walks to the far left corner of the room. He grabs the wood chair and brings it to the middle of the room.

"Never again, Carlisle." I promise.

"Then go get the strap, son."

I sigh as I stand. I knew this was coming, and I know I deserve it, but I still take my time getting over to it. My mind races of ways to get out of this, but I know there is no way I can.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good God, this hurts!" I mumble and groan as Carlisle's hand come crashing down on my rear end again and again. There's no hesitation between each swat, and he's making sure every inch of my backside is feeling the consequence of my actions.

"You put yourself in the position, Emmett. Will you be making any more trips to the principal's office?" Carlisle asks.

"No." I promise and clench my jaw.

I have my hands on the back of the chair, bent slightly forward at the waist. I keep my head up because the damned strap is on the seat and I don't want to look at it. Carlisle promised that I'd get a whooping with it tonight, and three more strokes with it tomorrow morning before I leave for my classes to make up for the licks I earned at school.

He gives me five hard smack, each in a different area, then tells me to bend over. I step forward, bend over the back of the chair and grab the edges of the seat. Unfortunately, this isn't the first time I've been bent over this chair, so I know what is expected for me to do. As soon as I'm in position, he starts smacking the tops of my thighs and the bottom curve of my ass. My whole body clenches. This is going to suck tomorrow when I have to sit on the schools wooden chairs.

"I cannot believe I have to punish you for this. You know better, Emmett!"

Two minutes pass by when he finally stops. Grabbing my shoulder, he guides me back to my upright position. I reach around and rub my stinging ass. I don't even want to think about how many swats he gave me during the whole thing.

"The strap." Carlisle says. Sighing, I pick it up from the chair and hand it to him. "Lower your jeans and bend back over."

"How many am I getting?" I ask as I unbutton my old pair of Levi's. I push them down mid-thigh before bending over the chair again.

"You're getting twenty licks."

"Twenty?" I groan. "You've already busted my ass enough, haven't you?"

"You could have very easily exposed us, which would have caused issues with the Volturi. And you know our policy with the strap. Twenty strokes for major offenses."

"Carlisle, I really don't need twenty. I've already learned my lesson."

"Your punishment is not debatable. You're getting twenty and you're getting them right now."

He pulls my boxers down and rests the strap in the middle of my burning bottom. I go to protest more, but before I can, the strap is crashing down against my rear. I stifle another groan as it hits the same mark four more times. Carlisle rests it on under curve of my butt, then five more rain down on me. I can't help but grunt and moan as the pain flares up.

"You've brought this on yourself, Emmett."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less." I grumble back and I feel tears threatening to overflow. I do my best to hold them back.

The strap touches my thighs, and soon Carlisle is delivering five licks there. After the fifth one, I expect a few seconds break before he moves onto his next target, but I don't get it. Instead, four more land in the same place.

"This hurts me to have to do this just as much as it hurts you." He tells me.

"Not in the same way!" I declare. One more intense stroke lands. "Ow!"

"You're done. Pull up your jeans and put the strap up."

Grumbling and being slightly dramatic, I stand and angrily yank my jeans up, only to winch when the fabric makes contact with my punished posterior. Carlisle shakes his head at me.

"Emmett," he sighs.

"What?" I ask harshly.

"Come on, son. Don't be that way." Carlisle responds softly.

This time, it's me who sighs. I grab his arm and pull him into a hug. It catches him off guard, but he laughs and hugs me back anyways. We don't stay like this for long, but the few seconds we do mean a lot to both of us.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It won't happen again." I repeat for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You're forgiven, Emmett. But tomorrow I'm going into the school with you and you're going to apologize to your principal and the boy you played this prank on."

"What? No!" I protest and take a step back from him.

"Yes, Emmett. You were wrong, ad you need to apologize."

"I'm not apologizing to those assholes!"

"You better watch your mouth before I decide to wash it out with a bar of soap, young man." Carlisle warns. "You're going to apologize."

"No, I'm not." I repeat stubbornly and rub sore backside.

"Yes you are. End of discussion." He tells me. He pats my shoulder before grabbing the chair and returning it to its place. "Hang the strap up and start thinking about what you're going to say tomorrow."

"I'm not going to say anything to those dip-shits tomorrow." I mumble as I carry the strap over to the wall where it hangs, still trying to rub the horrible stinging in my ass away.

"Emmett Cullen!"

**So tell me what you think, your predictions or what you want to see in the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Open up." Carlisle says. I shake my head no as I eye the sudsy bar of soap in his hand. He sighs and sets the bar on the counter. I glance at it and at him as he wipes the soap off of his hand on onto a towel. Did I seriously get out of this?

Carlisle grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. I groan. Of course I didn't get out of it. He gives my already tender backside five hard swats and it takes everything I have not to start crying.

"Let's try this again." He says and sets me back down on the closed lid of the toilet. He picks the bar of soap up again. "Open your mouth."

This time, I do as he says. The nasty soap is shoved in my mouth. I keep my eyes closed as he scrubs my tongue with it. The bitter taste will no doubt stain my tongue and last for quite a while. After two minutes or so of scrubbing, he leaves the bar of soap in my mouth and wipes his hands again on the towel.

"When I tell you that you're going to do something, do not tell me no. You _are_ going to apologize." Carlisle says firmly.

I almost roll my eyes, but I quickly stop myself and simply look away from him. Carlisle isn't fooled by my attempt to hide my annoyance. He shakes his head and sighs.

"You are really working towards getting another whooping, my boy. Now listen, you stay here and keep that soap in your mouth until I tell you different. If you take it out, you'll get your butt busted again. Understand?"

I nod and he claps his hand on my shoulder before he leaves the bathroom. I groan and throw my head back, but quickly lift my head again when the soap suds slide to the back of my throat. I can hear Carlisle and Esme talking in the living room.

"Rose and Edward will be home soon." Esme says. "How long are you planning on keeping him in there?"

"He can sit there for a while, even if the other two are home. I don't know what has made him think that he can do or say whatever he wants, but it ends today."

* * *

"Do I really have to?" I ask Carlisle meekly as we walk up to the school. He nods.

"We have already gone through this, Emmett. You have to apologize."

I sigh, but I don't argue. Rosalie and Edward are with us, and the last thing I want is to get my ass busted in front of them. It's bad enough that they saw me with soap in my mouth last evening.

"Just apologize and you'll be fine." Rose tells me and squeezes my hand.

"I just hate to apologize to Jonathan. He deserved it." I mumble.

"Whether he did or didn't, you still should not have been part of the prank. You're apologizing, and that's that." Carlisle says firmly. I sigh and catch a smug look from Edward. Carlisle quickly notices it and glances over at Edward. Edward's shoulders sink forward. Carlisle must have mentally scolded him.

As we reach the school, Rosalie says goodbye to me and heads to her class. Edward stays with Carlisle and me, claiming that he has to speak with Carlisle once we're done. Carlisle tells him to wait outside of the main office. I keep my eyes on the ground as we walk in and are greeted by the secretary.

"I would like to speak with Principal Becker if he is available." Carlisle tells her. "And if there is any way that Jonathan Smith could join us, that would be ideal. My son has a few things he would like to say to them."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." The secretary says with a big smile and stands from her seat behind an old desk. "I'll get them down here right away."

Carlisle thanks her and tells me to sit, gesturing to the wooden chairs outside of Becker's office. I look at him with pleading eyes, but I don't get any sympathy. To avoid any more smacks, I sit and shift my weight around in attempts to find a comfortable position. Carlisle sits next to me and starts to offer suggestions of what I should say. I listen for Jonathan and Becker to come into the office, but Edward is outside of the main office pacing, occasionally dropping his text book just to cause a distraction for me. Finally, I hear Becker complaining about me to the secretary.

"The last thing I want is to deal with those Cullen parents. Maybe if they actually punished their children, they wouldn't be such a problem. I swear, if he's here to complain over the corporal punishment policy-"

"Mr. Becker, didn't his wife say they punish their kids?" The secretary asks.

"I'm sure she was just saying that to get him out of trouble. Mommy and Daddy won't be able to bail him out of everything." He continues to complain until he sees Edward outside of the office. "Cullen, why aren't you in class?"

"They still have twenty minutes before class starts, Mr. Becker." The secretary adds on quickly.

"I am just waiting for my father, sir. I have a few questions for him about our plans for after school." Edward responds so sweetly it'll give you a toothache.

"Sounds like he's a pleasant man." Carlisle mumbles under his breath to me, nudging me with his elbow. I look over at him and he gives me a small smile. I smile back.

"He sure is." I mumble back.

Becker, the secretary and Jonathan come into the office and Carlisle quickly stands and offers his hand for Becker to shake.

"You must be Mr. Becker. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"What brings you in today?" Becker asks him harshly.

"I was told my oldest boy here had caused some trouble yesterday."

Becker nods, and as Carlisle explains that I have something to say to the two of them, Becker notices me fidgeting in my seat and he smirks.

"Emmett," Carlisle says, turning to me. With a gesture of his hand, I rise to my feet. I give Carlisle another pleading look. All I get is his firm grip on my arm and a whispered threat of taking me back to the car to bust my tail if I don't apologize. For a moment, I think I would rather get my ass worn out instead of apologizing two these two goons.

"So?" Becker says with raised eyebrows.

"Any time now, Emmett." Carlisle tells me.

I glance between Jonathan and Becker, both wearing smug looks.

"I'm sorry." I finally mumble.

"About?" Carlisle nudges for more.

I sigh. I can think of a lot of things I can apologize for. I'm sorry Jonathan is such a smug little brat. I'm sorry Becker is a fat pig who enjoys seeing his students squirm. I glance over at Carlisle and debate if it's worth a beating to say a sarcastic apology.

**Please review!**


End file.
